Magnetic influence minesweeping cables create magnetic fields in the areas around the cables in order to cause magnetic influence mines deployed in a marine environment to explode prematurely, i.e., without damaging a ship. The magnetic field is typically created by a pair of exposed oppositely-charged conductors—a forward electrode and an aft electrode—that comprise parts of a cable being towed behind a minesweeping vessel. The cable typically also includes a continuous length inner conductor that is sealed from the corrosive saltwater environment, typically by a cable jacket wrapped around the cable. In one configuration, the insulated inner conductor provides electricity to the exposed aft electrode. Thus, a need has been recognized in the art to anchor an external conduct or to an environmentally-sealed, jacketed, coaxial cable without breaking the integrity of the jacket, while at the same time providing an electrical connection between an internal conductor in the cable and the external conductor.